My Secret Job 2
by G.G.Knight
Summary: After completing his mission at Ravenhearst our detective was on his way to the airport when he came across an abandoned car. Another mystery for him to solve but will he solve it and still reach Las Vegas in time? Rated for safety, no flamers, enjoy!


Sequel to 'My Secret Job'

Inspiration: Beyblade and Dire Grove  
Rating T for now  
No Flamers (I know its not the best as I wrote it while playing the actual game!)

* * *

He drove quickly north aiming to reach the airport soon, he had little over three days to get to Las Vegas and to meet up with his friends. Ravenhearst was now far behind him and Hadrian's Wall wasn't too far in front of him. Maybe he'd stop to get a picture of himself at the historical wall? Or maybe not.

Snow started to fall all around him gently at first but gaining in strength and speed. He turned on his car wipers for all the good they'll do. Darn things didn't work at the best of times forcing him to leave the motor way and to try to keep cover under country lanes. However the snow got to him even there though to a lesser extent. His car radio crackled into life startling him a bit though what he heard had him blinking.

 **"Heavy snow is falling across large parts of England disrupting travel and closing schools as forecasters are now warning us we're in for what may be the worst snowstorm in centuries all usable roads and township roads are closed to non emergency personnel until further notice expect severe temperature drops and winds of up to sixty miles per hour please seek shelter immediately and bundle up. We're in for a bloody cold one!"** What sounded like a woman reported causing him to swallow audibly. Surely the flights in and out of the countries would be cancelled? and he was getting cold so maybe finding a B &B would be best?

Headlights in front of him saw him slowing his car to a stop. Someone was parked in front him, the back of the car freezing over in a thin layer of ice and icicles forming beneath the bumper. A sign on his left stood almost blanketed in snow and ice. He cautiously left his car and walked towards it. His feet crunching the snow beneath him. His hair falling out from its place in his bun. Carefully he began to take a note in his journal as he stood near the car, the wind not making it impossible for him to write.

 _'With the events surrounding the Ravenhearst mystery at my back, I head north towards Glasgow airport. I empathise with the victims of that tragic place and find great relief in my own departure. I do wonder if that's the last we'll hear of that story, however._

 _As usual, my comfort appears to be short lived. What should have been a fairly leisurely drive has instead placed me within the path of an unusually turbulent snow storm. I emphasize "unusually" as I cannot recall such a violent blizzard occurring in late fall - a dense flurry maybe, but nothing to the present degree._

 _Driving has become unsafe. wipers fail to shovel the relentless snow from my vision and I've been forced onto a rural access road just a brief distance from the main motorway. Warning lights flash some distance ahead of me as a snow and ice covered sign announces my arrival upon the frozen hamlet of Dire Grove'_

He inspected the inside of the car finding a video camera and a note. The paper was torn and the words written on it smudged. He sat down in the passenger seat and read the note quietly to himself. 'Help! If you find this note please help us. The legend is real. She is real Whatever you do don't...' the note ended there with a line coming from the last letter written to the edge of the page. Carefully he taped this note to the inside of his journal and wrote once more.

 _'I have approached the ice-encrusted automobile whose warning lights beckoned my attention. After pulling over to wait out the storm. A camcorder and a warning note are my only reception upon investigating the interior of the derelict rental vehicle. Signs of a struggle and a hastily scribbled message raise the hair on my arms. She is real? I have no idea what this means, but given the severity of the storm, the owners of this vehicle must be in grave danger to have abandoned the car in such a hurried manner._

 _I will make an effort to locate the missing parties by exploring my surroundings, but first I should seek cover from the assaulting winds.'_

He put his journal into his pocket and sighed. Another mystery had presented itself to him and thanks to the snow and his morals he had no choice but to see it through to the end. He turned to the video camera and watched the tape already inside it. He could see a young man running for his life and throwing herself into the car. His whole body was shaking and his lips were turning blue. 'Please start oh god please start!' he begged the car in a whispered plea. 'We shouldn't have come, I'm so sorry we shouldn't have come!' he continued as he pulled a piece of paper and wrote down a note which he had since seen. The last thing he saw was him being dragged out of the car by unseen forces kicking and screaming as though he were being murdered. If he wasn't determined to help him and his partners before now he most certainly was!

He got out of the car again to search the area around the car. Maybe there was something he could use nearby or in the boot. His eyes ran over the license plate before he fully noticed the last two digits. Weren't they carved into the dashboard of the car? He went back inside and changed the combo to the glove box and found a small key. Just large enough to be for the boot of the car. He took the keys and went to the boot of the car and unlocked it. He couldn't see anything straight away thanks to the mess inside it. He did find a car jack amongst the mess along with a surprisingly still warm box of noodles. He wouldn't deny the shame he felt as he wolfed down the succulent and moist noodles. He knew, could just tell that he would need his strength for the investigation ahead of him and noodles would certainly help to keep his blood sugars up.

Once he was finished he made his way up the snowy path, noting a shoe with little to no snow on it and some excellent firewood nearby him. These items might come in handy later but for now he ignored them in favor of finding the main building to the place.

The area around the main building looked oh so beautiful in the snow, a fountain was located to his left with a video tape on its edges. A tree swayed with the wind groaning as it moved. He took the tape and carefully watched what unfolded within the film. He could see the same boy crawling through the snow as the one he had seen in the previous video. Though in this video he was calling out for someone named Shen. "Shen are you there? I am scattering these videos tapes so that they are more likely to be found, This is not a hoax she is real! My brother goes to the university in Edinburgh!" he cried before scream and seemingly taking out the tape to throw it from his person. He was shaking when he saw the tape. Just knowing the name of one of those that was missing made it all the more personal never mind that the name of the person missing came from the same country as he did.

He quickly went inside taking a mental note of the lack of locks on the front door which bumped against the wall with every breath the wind blew at it. Now inside the building he could formulate a plan of attack on this investigation. He had who knew how many to rescue and only so many days to do it. He'd have to work quickly and carefully. These teenagers needed him.

* * *

AAG: ok chapter one done and dusted...


End file.
